The Robbery Chapter Four
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is being held hostage by bank robbers.


The Robbery

Chapter Four:

Keith stared out at the countryside as the Blazer tore across the state following Highway 78. Keith looked for landmarks and signs but this part of California was not familiar to him. Slowly the small town of Julian came into sight and the car slowed at a roadside stand that sold apples. Apples? What would robbers want with this place? Surely they weren't stopping for a snack or to rob a place like this. This was too quiet of a community but then hadn't San Pueblo fit that bill as well?

The driver got out and the rest sat quietly. Keith also remained silent. These were not men to have idle chatter with or to strike up unnecessary conversations with about weather or letting teenagers go. The man next to Keith sat relaxed but Keith could tell he was just the opposite. That man's eyes were always prowling up and down and left and right. His gun sat ready in his arms.

Keith could feel himself starting to crack. He felt like he was in a permanent state of fear. It was so unnerving to be in such close proximity to these vicious men. The three never smiled or talked or even looked around. They just sat straight and upright and on the ready. Their guns never were out of sight or out of reach.

Tired didn't even begin to describe how Keith was feeling. A headache pounded in his right temple and his legs felt cramped. He didn't dare move around too much. He didn't want the thieves keeping any closer of an eye on him than they already were.

The driver reappeared and Keith couldn't contain his shock. His mouth dropped open. The driver had two jugs of ice cold apple cider and four cute mugs with tiny green and red apples painted all over the outside. They had stopped for juice! How insane was that?

Their chauffeur poured his companions cider in the adorable mugs and passed them out. Joe and Frank drank but Keith burst into hysterical laughter. He could barely hang onto his apple cup as hysterical giggles erupted from his handsome lips. Keith doubled over and nearly fell into the floorboards of the backseat.

"What's your problem? What the hell is so funny?" It was cranky Frank. He was not amused.

But Keith couldn't stop laughing. "We stopped for juice? In the middle of a getaway we are stopping for cold apple cider? It's just too funny. I'm sorry but it's just too much to think about." The laughter bubbled out of him in rolls.

The driver was angry. "I like cider and Julian has the best apple products here in southern California. They've been growing them for years. This is apple country kid. I always stop here whenever I'm in this area."

That was it. Keith was now totally hysterical. He giggled uproariously and his cider mug slipped unnoticed from his fingers. "You're kidding? Your giving me a history lesson," Keith chuckled with terrified glee. "You stop here after every robbery? Well, at least you have plenty of money to buy your juice and cups. Why not get a pie while your at it? Or maybe some apple chips? Those are great too!" His hands flew to his face and he fell back. He was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

The three men realized it was Keith's terror that had brought this on but Kevin still pouted at Keith's derogatory remarks. Poor Keith was still choking with laughter.

Frank stared with a twinkle in his eye. It was amusing what the kid had said but how were they going to calm him down? Keith's irrepressible hilarity filled the back seat.

Joseph looked at Keith with a genuine smile. Keith was funny and he was right too. No one ever traveled with them to point out how unusual and silly this apple stop was and yet Kevin was right. They often stopped here and bought cider. One jug to drink now and one for later. Robbing and then shopping went hand in hand.

But the kid was now totally out of control. Keith was still laughing and his sides hurt but the situation was just too ridiculous. Joe chuckled and then calmly reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box. Opening it quickly there were six, tiny, silver rectangles. Joe took out one and slipped off one end. It displayed a sharp, thin needle. With out a word he stabbed the fancy syringe into Keith's neck.

The effect was instantaneous. Keith took in two quick breaths in shock. His eyes widened in surprise. That little stab hurt and the medicine burned all down his neck and into his shoulder. Keith's eyes fluttered and then closed. Keith's drugged body slumped to the left and his head came to rest in the lap of Joseph who slipped his black box back into his pocket.

"On we go," Joe directed holding his cider mug up in a mock toast to his friends.

"Unbelievable," Frank said and raised his mug too.

Kevin still pouted but raised his mug. "To cider," he muttered petulantly. He took a long drink and then climbed childishly behind the wheel and the car was once again barreling down the road.

Back on the road the two men in the front seat settled back into their usual centurion demeanor watching the road and watching for cops. Joe looked down at Keith. The young man was sleeping deeply. His arms hung limply and his legs curled toward the door. His brow was relaxed and unwrinkled. He looked peaceful.

Joseph readjusted Keith's head so it rested squarely and more comfortably on his thigh. The boy would be asleep at least four hours. Maybe longer considering how hysterical Keith had been. Adrenaline caused more longer lasting effects. That would be good for them all. Keith wasn't causing trouble but it was different having another companion along and especially a companion that did not share in their joy of a job well done.

The robbery had been done to perfection. Frank's shooting of the convenience clerk wasn't a problem. Every trip left at least a few people dead. Their next stop would probably end with another death. Joe couldn't have cared less. Death happens. It just comes earlier for some than for others.

Especially if those people couldn't follow orders.

"Hey Kevin. Take that shortcut we found last year. I'm anxious to get home and we can shave a little time off. Frank at the next stop keep an eye on the cashier, James, once we get inside. He put in an alarm system three weeks ago and it'll buzz Marvin the boss who sits in the back room counting their laundered money. As usual, don't let him touch that alarm whatever that entails." Joe sat back and relaxed. He loved his job!

The town of Ramona was their next stop. Very few knew of the drug money rushing in and out of this sleepy town but Joseph and his crew knew all about this cocaine haven that was still unfamiliar to the feds.

In front of a small bait shop Kevin parked the car. Joseph got out carefully laying Keith's sleeping head onto the seat. Frank also got out. The two men walked confidently inside.

The store clerk, James, was just finishing a transaction. "You have a good day, sir," James smiled at the customer as he left. The customer noticed the guns in Frank's and Joe's hands and hurried his steps out the door.

James looked up unsmiling at Frank and Joseph. "Can I help you guys," he asked smoothly as his hands traveled slowly below the counter.

"Yes. You can save your life by not pushing that alarm and getting your hands back up on top of the counter there," Joesph ordered. A nasty grin was plastered on his rugged face.

James raised his hands and smiled a fake smile."Certainly. Of course. Is there something you came for?" With the toe of his shoe he had already sounded the alarm for his boss by pressing the extra button installed on the floor.

Joe glared. "I think you are a foolish man. While I kill your boss you can pack up the money in the safe behind you and that fake wall of cigarettes."

James stared dumbfounded. Frank pointed his gun squarely at the man's face. To the right there was sudden movement as Marvin came barreling from the backroom but it was too late for him.

Joseph never even turned his head but his left hand snuck into his jeans pants and returned instantly with a small, sharp knife. He slung it quickly and it sank deeply into Marvin's chest. Marvin collapsed with a thud.

"My money, James," Joseph hissed.

James turned immediately and pushed the fake wall front aside exposing a large metal safe. James turned the combination lock and desperately yanked open the door.

Out of the corner of his eye James watched Joseph walk over to Marvin's dead body. Joe ripped the knife from the body. He stooped down and wiped the bloody blade on Marvin's pant's leg and crammed the knife back into his pocket.

"Stupid, over confident idiot," Joe sneered. "Coming to meet me unarmed as if reasoning with me would work."

This callous, calm display hurried James to obey. He yanked up a brown, leather bag stowed under the counter and slipped packets of money inside. He didn't stop until the safe was empty. He handed the loaded bag to Frank.

"Thank you, " Frank told him. "Now sit back and stay still until we leave."

James slid to the ground. This job wasn't worth dying for today.

Joseph shot a warning glare and then the men were gone. James didn't even check on Marvin. As soon as Joe and Frank were gone, James hauled his shaking body up and left. His wife would be happy he'd gotten off early.


End file.
